


Mail

by EBCdrabble (EdBishopChallenge)



Category: Brass Target (1978)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdBishopChallenge/pseuds/EBCdrabble





	Mail

The colonel held out the telegram, patiently waiting for the general to take it. Patton leaned forward, smoke engulfing the space between the two military men.

"That will be all, Stewart!" he said after one look at the contents. He crumbled the paper in exasperation.


End file.
